U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,552 discloses a method for generating a compact difference result between an old program and a new program. Each program including reference entries that contain reference that refers to other entries in the program. The method includes the steps of scanning the old program and for each reference entry perform steps that include replacing the reference of the entry by a distinct label mark, whereby a modified old program is generated. There is further provided the step of scanning the new program and for each reference entry perform steps that include replacing the reference of the entry by a distinct label mark, whereby a modified new program is generated. There is still further provided the step of generating the specified difference result utilizing directly or indirectly the modified old program and modified new program.
There is a need in the art to provide for a new method and system for updating versions of content stored in a storage device.